


Empty Pocket Change

by Idamdra



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 12:11:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11126751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idamdra/pseuds/Idamdra
Summary: Yusuke and Ryuji dine out and end up with quite the bill to be paid.





	Empty Pocket Change

“That’s more money than I could ever dream of possessing,” Yusuke said holding their dinner bill.

             “Aw come on, man. It can’t be that bad,” Ryuji said as Yusuke passed him the receipt.

             Ryuji knew Yusuke did not deal with much money to begin with, but once he saw those numbers, he had to agree with him somewhat. For a couple of high school students, paying was going to hurt.

             Ryuji reached into an empty pocket on his side—and on his other side.

             “Do you think we won’t have to pay if we told them we’re the Phantom Thieves?”


End file.
